You and Me, Always
by TrueLove67
Summary: The Journey From Enemies to Friends to LoversNew Story..Haley and Nathan detest the sight of one another, but what happens when the walls come down and they begin to see what could be..
1. Prolouge

**_Hey guys, So I've been reading alot of the OTH stories on this site for a while now, and today I finally decided to submit my own. I have it posted over at OTH Central as well, so some of you may have read it there. Anyway Please Read and Respond!_**

**Prolouge..  
Typical Boundaries**

It was another typical morning in Tree Hill High. Everybody was grouped in their respective cliques, not daring to step outside of their social boundaries. The jocks were standing around in a circle making comments about every girl who passed by, the cheerleaders were close by flipping their hair over their shoulders and passing bright smiles to anyone them deemed worthy enough. The geeks were huddled together at the far end of the narrow hallway, more then likely discussing calculus and adjusting their over sized black rimmed glasses. The stoners were assembled along the same wall as the goths, all dressed in black and hating the world.

And then you had Haley James walking down the corridor. She was your basic student, made good grades, tutored in her spare time, wore decent up to date clothing, and attended Friday night parties. She wasn't exactly the social butterfly, but she was certainly recognized. Haley was long time best friends with Lucas Scott. He was the co captain of the Ravens Basketball team, definitely good looking - he had that whole brooding look down pat - received good grades, and was an all around good guy. He didn't let the popularity that came with being on the basketball team overshadow his charming personality.

His brother Nathan Scott, well he was a different story. Nathan was your average cocky, arrogant ego inflated jock. He was the captain of the Basketball team, and was blessed with undeniable gorgeous features. Because of this, he thought he was gods gift to woman. Nathan would sleep with a girl and then dump her the next day, not caring about their feelings. And the sad thing was, everybody let him. Because he was after all, Nathan Scott. Girls were blinded by his charming words, and good looks; while the guys were blinded by his talent for basketball.

Then there was Peyton Sawyer. She was the tortured artist, with a hard past, and a heart of gold. Peyton didn't have the easiest childhood but she did have an incredible talent for drawing, and when you combine the two you got the tortured artist aspect. Under the sarcastic, bitchy exterior, she was one of the sweetest girls you would ever meet. Together the four completed their own awkward group. They knew that they would always be there for the other no matter what, and they each found comfort in that fact.

Haley and Nathan however, hated each other with so much passion it would amaze anybody. Haley viewed Nathan as a spineless piece of crap with no heart. She thought that it was disgusting how he treated girls, not to mention his general out look on life. Nathan, thought Haley was a stuck up nosey bitch just looking for attention. With Nathan being Lucas' brother and one of Peytons best friends, Haley was forced to deal with him, and at least act civil towards him, and vice versa. But even though they hated each other, they knew the other was always there. And that mattered, even if they would never admit it aloud.

_**So, what did you think? It's short I know, but like I said it's just the introduction. I just wanted to set up some basic background informantion on the friendships. Please tell me what you thought. -- Laura:)** _


	2. Tutoring, Realization, and Amends

_**Hey guys, heres chapter 1, I hope you like it. Please leave feedback, good or bad, on what you thought of it. Thank so much for all the replies, they meant a lot! I'm glad everybody seemed to like the introduction!**_

**Chapter 1..  
Tutoring, Realization, and Amends**

Haley sighed as she walked through the front entrance of Tree Hill High. Walking past all the cliques she couldn't help but roll her eyes. People here were so predictable it was almost to the point of being pathetic. She stopped at her locker, exchanging the books she needed in order to complete last nights homework, for the books she would need for her first couple classes. She smiled at a few friends before making her way down the hallway.

Haley walked up behind Lucas and placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" She asked, trying her best not to giggle.

"Hmm..the Easter bunny?" He asked laughing slightly as he continued to place his notebook in his already over cluttered locker.

Haley removed her hands and slapped at his shoulder. "Nope, you lose. How sad" She laughed, stepping to the side of him and leaning on the wall next to his locker.

"Hey!" Lucas protested, shaking his head. "I smelled carrots so that's the fist thing that came to mind" He shrugged.

Haleys face clouded with confusion. "Do carrots even have a scent?"

"Sure they do. It's a really distinct smell, it always makes me think of rabbits" He said, shutting his locker and leaning against it to face Haley.  
The confusion started to dissipate and was replaced by shock. "Are you saying I smell like a carrot?" She asked, picking up the end of her black v-neck sweater and bringing it to her nose.

Lucas just laughed at her antics before once again shrugging his shoulders. "All I'm saying is I smell carrots, and I didn't smell it until you came"

"I used my new perfume, I can't smell like a carrot" Haley shook her head.

Peyton walked up to where Lucas and Haley were standing. She leaned her arm on Lucas' shoulder and rested her chin on top of it. She had met them when they were in 7th grade, and since then they have all became really close. She was so grateful for them, and had no idea where she would be without them in her life. "What's up guys?"  
"Smell me! Do I smell like a carrot to you?" Haley exclaimed frantically, stepping towards Peyton and sticking her neck out. Lucas was laughing loudly by now while Peyton just stared at her confused.

"First I'm not smelling you. And why the hell would you smell like a carrot? Do they even smell?" Peyton asked, taking a step back to dodge Haley

"That's what I said! But this loser said they did" Haley poked at Lucas' stomach.

"I just said I smelled carrots" He held his hands up defensively. "New subject please" He chuckled.

Haley was about to protest again, but stopped when she saw Nathan walking towards them. "Oh look Mr. Sunshine is here" She said sarcastically.  
"Bite me" He mumbled in response, before squeezing in between Lucas and Peyton to get to his locker.

"I'll pass"

"Looks like whoever you were with last night didn't say that" Peyton shuddered, poking at the red, almost purple, hickey adorning Nathans neck.

He smirked in reply, remembering the night before. Yup, she was definitely a biter.

"What did you do? Fck a vampire?" Haley retorted, rolling her eyes.

Nathan turned to her. "Jealous much?" He asked, switching his books before shutting his locker.

"Alright, lets save this very freindly and love filled conversation for after class. Were going to be late" Lucas interjected the fight that was sure to start between the two. 

Peyton shook her head in agreement. "Let's go" She said, linking her arm with Haleys and walking in front of the boys to their first period class. Haley glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at Nathan who was smirking back at her.

After 8 very long classes, Haley finally found herself in the tutoring center. The day was almost over, all she had to do was finish up some last minute studying and then go meet Lucas at his car. The best part of the plan was, it involved no Nathan.

Nathan walked into the tutoring center and sat down at the small oak table, waiting to get her attention.

So much for that plan  
What do you want?" Haley asked, not removing her focus from the literature text book 

"Well that was a warm welcome. Maybe someone should tutor you on matters" Nathan said, loving how he was already pissing her off.

"And maybe someone should tutor you on how not to be such a jackass" Haley retorted.

"Well I guess if we have time, I'm sure you'll be able to fit it in to our schedule"  
Haley glanced up. "What the hell are you talking about? Our schedule?"

"Ohh so you don't know?"

"Know what?" Haley demanded

"Well Haley, it's you're lucky day. You get to be my tutor" Nathan said smiling

Haley bursted out laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears formed in her brown eyes.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked, not understanding what sent her off into a set of hysteria

Haley gasped for air.

"Haley I'm serious. You're my tutor, Whitey assigned me to you" He insisted, shoving the small white slip of paper in front of Haleys face.

And just like that, her loud laughter stopped and the room was filled with silence.

"Are you fcking kidding me?" Haley fumed, re-reading the paper over and over, looking for any sort of indication that this was some kind of cruel joke. 

"I think we already established that I was serious" 

"Why me? Why can't you let someone else tutor you?" Haley asked.

"Don't make it sound like I picked you, you're the last person I would want help from. It's coaches orders" 

"Well tell him you don't want to work with me" Haley said, trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"Like I didn't try that already" Nathan said obviously. "Coach said you were the best tutor or some crap like that"

"Well what do you need help in?"

"Math and English"   
Haley rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, but you have to take this seriously, show up on time and actually make an effort to learn something. Okay?"

Nathan nodded. "I don't have much of a choice. If I don't get my grades up, I'm off the team" 

"Okay, so be here tomorrow morning at 6:30" Haley said picking up her messenger bag and putting her text book and notebooks in.

"Alright see you then" Nathan said holding the door open for her, Haley passed him and walked out, heading for Lucas' locker. She slammed it shut, just missing his hand.

"Jesus Hales" Lucas exclaimed looking at her. 

"I hate you" Haley pouted crossing her arms.   
"Apparently" Lucas said pointing to his locker. 

"Sush! Guess who I have to tutor?"

"Uhm, someone you don't like?" Lucas shrugged.

"Damn right I don't like him!"

"It can't be that bad" Lucas tried to reason, as him and Haley walked out of the school and into the parking lot.

"It's worse Luke, it's like end of the world bad"

"Just tell me who it is" 

"NATHAN! I have to tutor Nathan!" Haley practically yelled.

"Nathan? Really?"  
"Really" Haley mimicked Lucas. "Yes really and it's all your fault" 

"How is it my fault?" Lucas asked, leaning against his white Escalade.

"Because you're the first person I saw" Haley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Well that's a great philosophy" He chuckled softly

"Luke what am I gonna do?" Haley whined

"It won't be that bad. You guys spend almost every night together" 

"Yeah because you and Peyton insist on dragging him along everywhere"

"He's our best friend and my brother" Lucas said getting irritated  
"So what am I?" Haley asked a little hurt.

Lucas ignored the emotion in her voice. "Your our best friend too, you're just so over dramatic about everything that comes to Nathan, it's annoying! It's not going to kill you to tutor him"

"Yes it will! You're being such an $$!" Haley yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine whatever. Look here comes Peyton, why don't you hate her now?" Lucas said sarcastically.

Peyton walked up to Lucas and Haley. "Hey guys, thanks for waiting" 

"I hate you!" Haley shouted towards Peyton before turning around to face Lucas "Happy?" she shouted before getting in the car and slamming the door shut.  
"No" Lucas yelled at her, and following her lead got into the drivers side and slammed the door.

Peyton stood there, utterly confused at what had just happened, but before she had a chance to actually question it she heard both Haley and Lucas' voice.

"Peyton lets go!" They both yelled simutamesley

Peyton practically ran to the car and got in the passengers seat, not wanting to face either of them yelling anymore. In stead of the ride being filled with talk of how everybodys day was, and then fighting over the radio station, it was eerie quiet. Haley sat in the back seat and sulked, while Lucas sat driving with a scowl, and Peyton just sat there uncomfortable. About 10 minutes later, Lucas pulled up in front of Peytons house.  
"Thanks for the ride Luke. Haley I'll see you--" Peyton was cut off by the car door slamming. She looked out the window and saw Haley already half way up her driveway. Peyton gave Lucas a small smile and quickly got out of the car. As soon as her door was all the way shut, Lucas sped off down the road. Peyton sighed and walked up to her door step where Haley was currently sitting.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell all that was about?" Peyton asked, sitting down next to her.

"I have to tutor Nathan" Haley said kicking at some pebbles.

"Ahh Nathan, should have known he had something to do with this" Peyton smiled to herself.

"What does that mean?" Haley asked  
"You always go crazy when it involves him" Peyton stated bluntly.

"I didn't go crazy"

"You said you hated me"

"Yeah but that was because I was trying to show Luke.." Haley trailed off before sighing. "Never mind"

"So why would Lucas be pissed if you were tutoring Nathan?" Peyton asked confused.

"Because I said it was his fault, but I was kidding and he knew that. And then he goes into this big thing about how I'm so over dramatic when it comes to him and how its annoying" Haley explained.

Peyton nodded. "You do kinda over react about him a lot"  
Haleys head shot up. "I just don't like him, he's such a duchebag. And the feeling is mutual, he makes that very clear"

"I understand that you guys don't like each other but he's one of mine and Lucas' best friends, not to mention Lucas' brother. You have to tolerate him Haley" Peyton said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Do I really complain about him that much?" Haley asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" Peyton stated.

Haley nodded. "I'll try to tolerate him" 

"That's all I'm asking. Do you want to come in? hang out for a while?" Peyton asked, standing up.

"No, I'm gonna go see Luke" Haley said standing up as well  
"That's probably a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'm sorry I snapped at you before. Forgive me?" Haley pouted

"I guess so" Peyton playfully rolled her eyes and gave Haley a quick hug.

Haley laughed and waved good-bye before walking down the driveway.

"Haley you want a ride there?" Peyton offered.

"No thanks, I wanna clear my head"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow" Peyton waved, before going inside.

20 minutes later Haley was ringing the Scotts doorbell, the door opened revealing that smirk Haley hated so much.  
"Anxious to see me?" Nathan asked

"Oh yeah I couldn't wait" Haley answered sarcastically. "Is Luke here?"

"Yeah. Did you guys get into a fight or something? He's all pissy" 

"It's none of your business. Can you move now?" Haley asked trying to walk though the door, but Nathan was blocking it.

"Awh did you finally tell him you're in love with him and he laughed in your face?" Nathan smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Shut up and move"

"What's the magic word?" Nathan insisted.

"Now" 

"Nope"  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Haley asked, stepping towards him so they were only about an inch apart

Nathan looked down at her confused "What secret?" He asked

She leaned up on her tippy toes, so her lips reached his ear. "You are a JACKASS" Haley screamed the last part, kneeing him between the legs, which made him stumble backwards in pain.

"Fck Haley!" Nathan yelled grabbing himself, and bending over

Haley smirked and walked passed him, up the stairs and to Lucas door. He had his music blarring and she had to bang on the door for him to even hear her.

"Yeah?" She heard his voice call out over the volume of the cd  
Haley pushed the door open and walked into his room, shutting it behind her. He was sprawled out on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over side and his eyes closed. Haley walked over to the stereo system and shut the power off.

"What the hell Nathan" Lucas mumbled, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Oh. What do you want?" He asked annoyed, when he realized it was Haley.

"I'm sorry" Haley said coming to sit next to him on the bed. "I know I was like super bch today. When I said it was your faut, I was only kidding but then you said that stuff about how I always overreacted, and I just got mad. I know it's not fair to you, or Peyton, to always put you guys in the middle of me and Nathans fights. Its just that we don't get along and every little thing that he says or does pisses me off, and with you being the person I always talk to, I complain to you about it; not realizing he's your best friend and brother. I don't mean to be annoying about it I just--" Haley paused. "I'm sorry and I promise I will try to tolerate Nathan more, and I won't complain about him"

Lucas nodded, taking in everything she said. "I'm sorry too, for snapping at you. I shouldn't have"

"I deserved it"

"Yeah you kinda did" Lucas agreed.

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes. "So are we cool?"

"As cool as an ice cube" Lucas said before they both busted out laughing.

"You're such a dork!"

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed.  
"Alright I got to get home. I'll see you later" Haley said walking to his door.

"Hold on, I'll walk you out" Lucas said jumping up and following her into the hallway.

"Awh such the gentleman"

"Yeah yeah" Lucas laughed, and they bounded down the stairs together. Upon reaching the door they found Nathan in the same position Haley had left him in before.

"Nathan! Are you okay?" Lucas asked, rushing over to him.

Haley bit her lip and tried to quietly slip out the door

"She's fcking physcotic!" Nathan yelled pointing to Haley  
Haley looked at Lucas and shrugged

"What did she do?" He questioned 

"She kneed me because I wouldn't let her in the door" 

"Haley!" Lucas said, trying to stifle his laughter long enough to give her a disapproving glare.

"What? That was before I said I would try to tolerate him" She defended before skipping out the door and down the drive way.

_**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please R/R**___


	3. Second Chances, Dinner and Tutoring

**Chapter 2..  
Second Chances, Dinner and Tutoring**

Haley was now seated in the tutoring center impatiently awaiting Nathans arrival. Looking at the clock, she sighed when she realized it was already 6:55. 'Screw this' Haley thought as she stood up to leave. Just as she was about to take a step towards the door, Nathan came stumbling in.

"I'm sorry, I over slept" He gave her a sheepish smile.

Haley shook her head. "This isn't going to work" She stated, moving to walk out again. But this time Nathan grabbed her wrist.

"Haley, please. I'm sorry I'm late okay. But if you agree to this I promise I'll try harder. I cant get kicked off the team. Please?" He pleaded with her, hating that he sounded so weak. Nathan Scott was anything but weak, and yet here he was, practically begging the one person who disliked him the most for help.

Not having the heart to turn someone down who so obviously needed help, even if that person was Nathan, she nodded.

"Whatever. There's no time do go over anything now, after basketball practice meet me in the library. And don't be late" Haley said, walking out of the room before he had a chance to protest.

After six periods, each one more boring then the next, it was finally lunch time. Haley walked out into the court year and plopped down next to Lucas, kissing his cheek hello.

"Hey Luke" She smiled

"Hey Hales. Where were you this morning, I waited at your locker but you weren't there" Lucas said taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

"Yeah sorry about that, I had a tutoring session with Nathan at 6, but I didn't leave until almost 7 so I had to go straight to first period" She clarified, clenching her  
jaw and trying her best not to say something less then nice about Nathan. 

"Six? Nathan didn't leave the house until like 6:40" Lucas said confused.

"I know, he told me he over-slept" Haley said, taking a sip from her water bottle  
Lucas turned to look at her. "And you don't care that he made you wait 40 minutes for him?" He questioned.

"55 minutes to be exact, and yes I care but these kinds of things happen. He over-slept, he said he'll try harder. Were going to study after basketball practice today"  
Lucas looked at her in shock. 

Haley laughed at his obvious surprise of her calm state. "What? I promised I would tolerate him more, so that's what I'm doing. Besides I wouldn't want to melt the ice cube were currently as cool as, by having another fight" She said giggling.

"Haley!" Lucas laughed. "God I make one stupid comment and you're never going to let it go" Lucas shook his head, as Haley continued to giggle.

Nathan and Peyton approached the old wooden picnic table and each sat down, across from Lucas and Haley.

"Awh look at the two love birds" Nathan cooed.

Haley resisted the urge to slap him, and instead smiled sweetly. "So Nathan, how is Nate jr?" 

Lucas coughed, trying to hide is obvious laughter, while Nathan glared at Haley.

"What happened?" Peyton asked, not understanding the apparent insult.

"Nathan, was being his usual asinine self yesterday when I went to see Luke so my knee accidently hit his equipment" Haley informed Peyton, her eyes still focused on Nathan.

"Ouch". Peyton joined Lucas in trying to hide her laughter.

"Too bad you weren't on your knees" Nathan said smirking.

Haley rolled her eyes and stood up. "Perv" She directed toward Nathan, and then turn to Lucas. "What time is practice over?"   
"5:30" Lucas answered.

Haley nodded. "I'll see you at 5:45. Make sure you take a shower first so you don't smell like sweat" She said looking at Nathan.

"I can hardly wait" Nathan said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go for a run, I'll see you guys later" Haley waved and walked away.

Lucas' head shot up at Haleys words, but before he could question her she had already dissapered into the parking lot.

"Is Haley on track?" Nathan wondered aloud

"No, she runs when she's stressed out" Lucas said, making a mental note to check back with her and make sure she was okay. Haley would always go running when things got complicated or she was worried about something. She said it was a way to clear her head, and get perspective on things.

"What could she possibly be stressed out about?"

_Haley had always over exaggerated everything, so whatever she was 'stressing' about was probably no big deal. Just another shot at attention. _Nathan thought rolling his eyes slightly.

"I gotta go find Mr. Kennedy, he wants to talk about a sketch I did for class. I'll see you boys later" Peyton announced. She stood up and patted Nathan on the knee, smirking at him; before sending Luke a smile and turning to walk back inside the school, leaving the brothers alone.

Lucas gave Nathan a confused look at Peytons gesture to him, but shrugged it off. "Listen, you need to lay off Haley. I know you guys don't get along and everything but she's dealing with a lot of stuff, just try to be nicer to her." Lucas stated seriously 

"What kind of stuff?" Nathan asked, curious as to what he was talking about.

"Just lay off Nathan. I'm serious" Lucas said again, this time more sternly

"Alright, I got it. I'll back off" Nathan put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Good. Lets go before Whitey kills us" 

Nathan nodded and followed Lucas to the gym, still contemplating what was going on with Haley.

Haley had been running for the past and 45 minutes. Running for her was like basketball for Lucas and Nathan, or drawing for Peyton. It provided an escape, an outlet for all her emotions. It was like if she just pushed a bit harder everything would be okay, she would be able to get away from it all, and end up some place where everything was perfect, or atleast better then what they were now. But she never got there, and now she was questioning if that place even existed. 

Before she headed back to the school, she stopped in Karens café to get something to eat.

"Hey Karen" She said, taking a seat on one of the stools that lined the counter. 

"Hi Haley" The older woman greeted her warmly. "What can I get for you?"

Haley looked at the clock on the wall, surprised that it read 5:28

"Well I was going to order to stay, but I don't have enough time. Just give me some mac and cheese to go, please"

"Alright" Karen nodded.

"Oh wait, what does Nathan like?" 

Karen looked at her confused.

"To eat, what does he like to eat? He missed tutoring this morning so I told him we could meet after basketball practice at 5:45, he'll probably be hungry" Haley clarified.

Karen smiled. "His favorite is grilled cheese and french fries"

Haley nodded, "Okay can you add that to my order to go?"

"Yeah, sure" She scribbled the order on a pad, and turned to give it to the chef, returning a minute later.  
"So you and Nathan are getting along better these days?" Karen asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, well me and Luke got into a argument over it and I promised him and Peyton that I would give Nathan a chance. Its not that I don't like him, I just don't like the way he acts sometimes" Which for the most part was a lie, but considering she was talking to his mother she couldnt say what she really thought of him.

Karen nodded, understanding. She herself didn't love the way her son acted sometimes, especially when it came to girls, but she also knew that when you really get to know him you'll find a completely different side to him.

"Well I'm glad. And I also want to thank you for helping him, with tutoring and all"  
Haley shook her head and waved her hand dismissevley. "You don't have to thank me. It's no problem, I'm glad I could help" She said smiling. True, she might not have been thrilled with helping Nathan in particular, but it was still tutoring and she loved every minute of it.

Karen returned the smile. "Well if you ever need anything, don't be hesitant to ask"

Haley nodded. "Thanks" Karen had always been like a 2nd mother to Haley, she has known her for most of her life, and Karen was there for her whenever she needed anything.

Karen squeezed her hand and walked into the kitchen, she returned carrying a large brown bag with a Karens Café logo printed on the side. She handed the bag to Haley and smiled. "Enjoy"

Haley let out a small sigh. "Mhm it smells so good" She said, wishing she could just sit down and eat in now, but there was also that small nagging part that knew that Nathan would never let her live it down if she was late after she made such s big deal about him being late this morning.

"Thanks for the food Karen, I don't want to be any more late then I already am so I'll talk to you later" Haley called out before walking towards the door. The older woman waved good bye, and Haley walked out and made her way to the school.

After a grueling, over extended practice, Whitey finally released the boys from basketball and allowed them to go and change, declaring practice over for the day.

"Hey Nate, me and the guys are going to grab some food and head to the Rivercourt. You in?" Lucas asked , shutting his locker. Practice had just ended and most of the guys were just leaving the locker room.

Nathan was about to accept his brothers offer, until he remembered he had tutoring with Haley. "Nah man I can't. I have tutoring with Haley, remember?" He sighed 

Realization dawned on him and Lucas nodded. "Oh yeah. Well I'll catch up with you later then" He waved, and began to walk away but stopped in his tracks and turned back around. "Remember what I said, Lay off" Lucas warned again.

"Yeah I got it" Nathan said picking up his work out bag and walking towards the gym exit.

"And tell her to call me tonight" Lucas finished  
Nathan nodded and sighed again.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucas questioned

Nathan focused on the white wall in front of him, appearing to be in deep thought.  
"Dude, I'm hungry" He said after 2 minutes of silence.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "Get something out of the vending machines. Anyway, I got to go, I'll see you back at home" He waved good bye, and walked out of the school where some of the guys from the team were waiting.

Nathan inwardly cringed at the thought of eating stale potato chips for dinner. Sighing once again he began walking down the hallway towards the library. It was already 5:43 and he didn't want to listen to Haley complaining that he was late- - again. Just as he was about to turn the corner something in the court yard caught his eye. He pushed the glass door open and walked up to the wooden picnic table.

"Haley?" 

Haley looked up from the book she was currently engrossed in, to see Nathan standing before her.

"Hey, I'm sorry I know we were suppose to meet in the library but I was running and then I got hungry so I stopped at Karens for food, but I didn't have enough time to eat there without being late for you so I just came here with the food, but then I remembered we couldn't eat in the library and I didn't want to sit in the cafeteria, and anyway it's such a nice night–Sorry I'm rambling" Haley stopped, smiling slightly.

Nathan chuckled at her, and sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Yeah you were" He agreed. "Basketball practice got out a little late, and I was just on my way to the library but I saw you before I got there" Nathan explained as he took out his current English novel, Of Mice and Men. 

Haley nodded. "I was going to stand at the library and wait, but I didn't want the food to get cold. Besides I knew you would find me..eventually"

"I'm starving, any chance you be willing to share?" Nathan pouted, hid gaze on the mac and cheese she was currently eating.

Haley laughed at his puppy dog eyes, but shook her head. "Nope. Besides I got you something too" She reached under the table and pulled out a brown bag, with a logo of Karens Café.

Nathan took the bag from her confused, "You did?" He asked as he reached inside and pulled out a tin foil tray filled with grilled cheese and french fries. "How did you.."

"You're Mom told me what your favorite was" Haley answered, picking at her mac and cheese.

Nathan smiled and took the cover off of the tray. He was about to take a bite but stopped, and smelled it first. 

Haley looked on, as if he was growing another head. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to see if I smell bleach" Nathan half joked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "You idiot. I didn't poison your food, I might have been tempted but I didn't"

"Mhm, never can be too careful" Nathan sniffed one more time, before picking up a slice of grilled cheese and practically downing it in one bite.

"You know you're suppose to actually chew your food and not scarf it down like a barn animal"

He nodded, "You don't know how hungry I am" He shrugged, to occupied with eating to come up with a witty comeback. Nathan ate another slice, and then spoke. "Thanks Haley, for getting me dinner. I really appreciate it" He smiled at her sincerely for once.

"I was at the café already, and I figured since I didn't really give you any time between practice and tutoring, you would be hungry" Haley smiled back at him.

"How much was it? I'll pay you back" Nathan said, reaching for his wallet.  
Haley shook her head. "Your mom wouldn't let me pay for anything, even though I insisted. Something about thanking me for helping you or whatever" 

"Sounds like my mom. Well thanks again"

"I still think you're a selfish asinine jackass" She said shrugging 

"And I still think you're an attention hogging btch" Nathan said, his tone the same as Haleys.

They both looked up at the same time, each mirroring the same smirk.

"Now read chapter 12 and answer these questions" Haley said sternly, handing him a white study guide with about 10 questions on that particular chapter.

Lucas' warning about backing off of Haley kept repeating in Nathans head. Speaking of Lucas.

"Lucas said to call him tonight, he seems worried about you. I don't know why he would waste his time, but..."

Haley rolled her eyes in response to his comment. "I knew I shouldn't have told him I was going for a run" She sighed.

Nathan looked at her confused to what that had to do with anything.

"Luke knows that I only run when I'm stressed out" She clarified. 

"What are you stressed about?" Nathan subconsciously asked. They never opened up with one another, Peyton and Lucas knew everything about either of them and vice versa. But with Nathan and Haley, they were a closed book to one another. 

"Just stuff" Haley answered quickly, not wanting to get into her dramatics right now, and especially not with him. 

Nathan nodded, not expecting her to tell him anything in the first place. It's not like he cared anyway. He opened his book, and began skimming the pages. It wasn't like he cared about that either.

Haley felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly shook it off and went back to reading, She found herself re reading the same sentence over and over, for some reason she wasn't able to concentrate. Huffing she closed the book and dropped it on the table. "I'm gonna go get a drink. You want?" She asked, grabbing money out of her black Prada bag and standing up.

"Water is good, thanks" Nathan answered, looking up from his worksheet long enough to send her a small smile before regaining his concentration on what he was writing.  
Haley nodded. "Okay" She held out her hand in his direction, but when she  
realized he was no longer paying attention to her, she cleared her throat loudly. Once again, Nathan stopped writing and looked up, only to find her starring back at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked confused to what she wanted.

"Give me money" She said obviously

"For what?"

"For a fcking tiara, what do you think?" She said sarcastically. "Your water!"

Nathan shook his head and chuckled slightly, before reaching in his pocket for his wallet. "My mistake for thinking you were actually being nice and buying it for me" He said, handing her a dollar bill.  
Haley snatched the dollar and smirked. "Yup, your mistake" She said, before turning on her heel and walking inside the school.

Haley walked slowly down the empty halls of the high school, not in any rush to get back to Nathan. Passing empty classroom after empty classroom, she sighed contently. It was so silent now, so peaceful. The exact opposite of what it had been a couple hours ago. Coming up to the Poland Spring vending machine, she inserted the money, press the small rectangular button and bent over to pick up the deposited bottle of cold water; before repeating the same thing again. Retracing her steps back to the courtyard, this time equipped with two bottles of water, she pushed her way through the glass door.

"Pey?" She called out surpised to find that Nathan wasn't alone.

Peyton jumped up startleled at the new voice. "Hey Hales" She called out, masking her surprise and moving off the bench where she was sitting close to Nathan. Nathan turned his head, to find Haley standing a couple feet away. He swallowed hard and looked at Peyton. 

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left at the end of school" Haley said confused, walking the remaining distance to the picnic table and plopping down in her original seat. 

Peyton shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing in every direction. "I spoke to  
Mr. Kennedy during lunch about one of my sketches for class, and he said because he didn't have enough time to discuss everything then; that I should stay after. So I did, and he said that he really liked my work and he gave me an ad he found in the newspaper, for a comic strip artist at Thud magazine. He said I should call them, he really thinks I would be good for it" She finished, taking a deep breath as a wide smile spread over her lips. She had been drawing ever since she could remember, it was always just a hobby, an outlet for her emotions. But the thought that they might actually get published, was overwhelming.

"Peyton! That's amazing!" Haley shirked, jumping up and almost toppling her over when she threw her arms around her neck. "I'm so proud of you"

Peyton chuckled at her happiness, returning the hug full force. "Thanks"

"Nathan isn't that great?" Haley yelled, stepping back from the embrace, but not releasing Peyton completely. She yanked Nathan up, in the process pulling him into the hug. She squealed again, throwing her arms around both Peyton and Nathan. It was a happy moment, and Peyton deserved for her friends to share it with her.

Nathan chuckled despite himself, and even though he stepped back from the bone crushing hug after a minute, he sent Peyton a smile. "Congrats" 

"Thanks Nate" Peyron returned his smile. "I should go, I don't want to keep you guys"

"Ew!" Haley exclaimed out of nowhere, her face contorting into disgust. 

"What?" Peyton asked confused, as Nathan shrugged off whatever was currently bothering Haley this time and walked back to the picnic table.

"I actually hugged him" She said, shuddering at the mere thought.

In response, Nathan flipped her off before sitting down.  
Peyton laughed. "Wow you're right. I guess you really do love me"

Haley giggled. "The things I do for you Sawyer"

Peyton smiled and said a quick good-bye to Haley before turning to Nathan. "Uh bye Nate. I'll see you later. Maybe, I mean tomorrow or something" She stumbled over her words before finally turning around and walking through the school, leaving Haley and Nathan alone again.

Nathan nodded his head furiously at Peytons words and offered her a small smile. "Yeah, uh later" He said before quickly turning his attention back to the study guide he had still yet to finish.

Haley looked confused between the two, but shrugged it off and sat back down. They always acted weird anyway.  
She glanced up to see how Nathan was progressing with his study guide, but something else caught her attention. "What the hell is on your neck?"

Nathans head shot up, and his hand insitcivley went to the red mark he was hoping would go unnoticed. "It's from last night" He mumbled.

"It wasnt there this morning" Haley said, shaking her head. Ew he probably screwed a girl in the time it took me to get the damn water. Ew it could have been on this table. Oh my god I need to disinfect my hands! Why the hell did I have to touch him? Haley shuddered at the thoughts that were running rapidly through her mind.

"How do you know? Were you looking?" He smirked, knowing she would drop the subject now.  
Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, take your water" She tossed the still cold bottle of water at him, which he caught with ease. Nathan opened the cap, and took a big gulp.

"What? Not going to smell for bleach this time?" Haley asked, smirking. 


	4. Parties, Suspicions, Revelations, and He

Hey guys, Thanks so much to everybody who replied to the last chapter! Your comments meant a lot to me! Hope you guys like this next chapter, and don't worry the Naley will come soon

"This is pathetic" Nathans irritated voice rang through the still air of Haleys living room, once again.

"We passed pathetic an hour ago" Lucas sighed, leaning his head back on the black leather couch.

"Can we do something before I drown in self pity?" Peyton bit out.

"There is nothing to do, hence the reason why were all still here" Haley finally spoke.

Currently, the group was lounged around in their respected spots in Haleys living room. Lucas was on one end of the L-shaped black leather couch, while Peyton was on the other end. Nathan was sitting in the matching recliner, his long legs dangling over one side. And Haley was stretched across the smaller black couch, opposite the glass coffee table. The 36 inch flat screen tv was tuned into some nameless chic flick and popcorn was centered on the coffee table. Now, it seems like your typical Sunday night, a relaxing way to end the weekend. Only problem was, it wasn't Sunday. It was Friday. Friday night to be exact and the four over anxious teenagers were crammed into a living room.

"There has to be something better to do then this" Lucas said, reaching out and grabbing a handful of popcorn before shoveling it into his mouth.

"Like what? There's nothing worth seeing playing in the movies, there are no sales going on in the malls, its too cold for the beach, and too late to go out for dinner" Peyton said, tapping her fingers as she went through the list of our usual hang outs.

"How are there no parties going on? It's Friday night, what the hell is wrong with this town?" Nathan practically yelled. He was not known for his patience, or just sitting around and that was become more then apprent now.

"There's a party in Charlotte. Suppose to be pretty big, there's a band and keg and everything" Haley threw our, shrugging her shoulders before directing her gaze back to the tv.

"What do you mean there's a party in Charlotte? How do you know?" Nathan asked

"My cousin who lives there, sent me an email about it. There's a copy in the magazine under the table"  
Nathan moved off the chair and picked up the Vouge magazine, shaking it until a neon green paper fell out. Picking it up off the glossy hardwood floor he opened it and began reading. The bold black print gave the directions and details of the party. 

"It's a house party, and there's some local bands playing." Nathan announced, looking over to Lucas who was still eating pop corn and then to Peyton who was looking back at him. "So we've been sitting her for the past two hours bored out of our fcking minds, and there was a party going on that you knew about?" Nathan gritted out threw clenched teeth, when his gaze landed back upon Haley.

"Pretty much" Haley nodded, smiling slightly at him. She knew he would pissed, and it was half the fun.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Peyton asked the obvious question, before Nathan could have a fit.

"It doesn't start until eleven which is in another hour, and it was fun listening to Nathan whine every two seconds" Haley smirked.

Nathans grip on the paper tightened. "You are honestly the most selfishly annoying person I ever met in my life"

"I'm selfish?" Haley laughed. "Are you kidding me? Look at whose talking!" She yelled.

"Haley.."

"I'm not the one who let everybody sit here for the past two hours with nothing to do, while knowing about a party all along" Nathan threw back, fusturated. 

"Haley.."  
"It wouldn't have mattered when I told you about the party, it didn't even start yet!"

"Haley.."

"Thats not the point!" Nathan threw his hands up.

"Haley.."

"Then what is th..." Haley started but was cut off by someone elses voice

"HALEY" Lucas screamed this time, tired of being ignored.

"What Lucas?!" She exclaimed, turning her fiery brown eyes on his slouching figure.

"There's no more popcorn" He replied, turning the now empty bowl upside down  
Before Haley could even form words to reply, she was cut off by Peytons loud laughter. Deciding to ignore both of them for the moment, she turned back to finish her rant with Nathan only to find him walking away from her and into the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?! Don't walk away from me when I'm insulting you!" Haley called after him, but Nathan chose to ignore her and kept walking into the kitchen.

"Can we please just make a plan for tonight" Peyton pleaded, trying to defuse the potentially dramaatic situation.

Haley sighed and dropped her shoulders, defeated. "Fine"

"Good. Now are we going to the party?"   
"Obviously" Nathan was the first to reply, returning to the kitchen with an un open bottle of water.

"I agree" Peyton nodded. "So were going. You and Luke go home and get ready, then come back here and pick us up in about 45 minutes" She said, pulling Lucas off the couch who was still clutching the empty popcorn and pouting like a five year old.

"Sounds good. See ya" Nathan called out over his shoulder, he was already half way out the door and Lucas was quickly following in his footsteps.

Peyton shut the door behind them, and turned to face Haley. "Let's go get ready"

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes, annoyed with the whole situation before reluctantly giving into Peytons hard stare and making her way up the spiral staircase, with a happily gloating Peyton following behind her.

After destroying half her closet in the process, both girls found suitable outfits to wear. Peyton was dressed in a black mini skirt paired with a skimpy white spaghetti strap shirt, and her regular converses. Her eyes were dark and smoky, while her blonde curls hung loosely around her shoulders. Haley wore tight hip hugger jeans, a hot pink halter top that left little to the imagination and black strappy sandals which held a little heel. Her eyes held a light pink shimmer, and her lips were glossed with a soft peach color. Her auburn hair was straight as a pin and held back by a small diamond clip.

"What?" Peyton finally asked. She was standing in front of the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her makeup and every time she looked up she could see Haley starring at her.  
"Nothing" Haley shrugged.

"Haley you've been starring at me for the past 10 minutes. I mean I know I'm hot hun, but I don't go that way" She joked, closing the mascara bottle and tightening the top before tossing it back in the make up bag. 

Haley smiled slightly. "Is there anything going on between you and Nate?" She blurted out

Peyton looked at her for a second, before turning back around and focusing on her reflection in the mirror. "What do you mean, going on?"

"I don't know" She replied honestly. She really didn't have any idea why she was asking, it was just a feeling that something was going on. Plus they have been acting weird lately – more so then normal. "Like you guys are just acting different, or something. Forget I said anything"

Before Peyton could respond, she was cut off by the sound of a car horn beeping. "Well, are you ready to get this night started?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

An hour and 20 minutes later, Nathan pulled his black Navigator over in the closest open spot on the street. Which was still about 4 blocks from the actual party. Apparently the words 'big blowout' on the green flyer was a small under statement.

"I'm cold" Haley whined, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms. The four of them were currently walking to the party, the cold air sweeping around them.

"Maybe if you were actually wearing a shirt, you wouldn't be as cold" Nathan shot back, rolling his eyes at her choice of clothing. If you could even call it that. What the hell was she thinking? She was practically flashing every guy.

"Shut up Nathan" Haley gritted out, not wanting to start a fight before they even got inside. She slowed her pace, falling behind the group. Lucas seeing this, did the same and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his chest.

"More warm now?" He chuckled as she eagerly nodded her head. "You okay tonight? You're acting a little off" Lucas asked concerned.

She laughed at the repetition of those words. "Yeah, I'm fine" Haley nodded, and then realized that she was talking to Lucas. Her Luke, she could tell him anything. "It's just that, I don't know. Did you notice if Nate or Peyton have been acting strange or something tonight?"  
Lucas turned his head so he could face her fully. He could see the questions in his eyes, and knew that she had noticed it too. After letting out a short breath of relief that he wasn't the only one who saw something different about their behavior, he nodded. "Yeah, actually. I just thought it was me."

Haley turned her gaze from Lucas, and focused in front of her. Nathan and Peyton were walking ahead of them now, their arms linked together and the sounds of Peytons laughter filled the already loud air. She narrowed her eyes slightly to Nathans back. What the hell was going on?  
Before she could question it anymore, she found herself walking up the front steps and being led into the party. The house was filled with more then likely drunken teenagers. There were two kegs in the living room, and an open bar further back towards the kitchen. You could hear the music blasting from the local band, coming from somewhere in the near distance. And some furniture was pushed out of the way to make room for a make shift dance floor, where people were dancing. Or having sex standing up, which ever you preferred to think of it as. Haley looked over towards Peyton again, who was now standing next to her. She whispered something in Nathans ear which made him smirk and nod his head.

"I'm going to get a drink" Haley declared, pulling away from Lucas and the concerned look he was currently sending her, and made her way through the crowd, with only the keg in mind now.

"I'm going to go with Haley, see you boys later" Peyton called out over her shoulder, as she tried to catch up with Haley who was slowly disappearing through the massive crowd of drunk and sweaty bodies.  
Lucas and Nathan both stood in the same spot they were in since they entered. Each surveying the party, and lost in their own thoughts.

"Lets go check out the bar" Nathan threw out, and after receiving a nod of agreement from Lucas, he led the way. Both boys filled up their plastic red cups with whatever the strongest liquor was there, and leaned against the wall.

"So what's up with you and Peyton? And don't say nothing because I know something is going on" Lucas said sternly

Nathan was quiet for a moment, surprised at the seriousness of his brothers voice. "What do you think is going on?" 

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, honestly confused.

"Were sleeping together" Nathan said, nonchalantly. He really didn't see what the big deal was, or why they couldn't tell anybody. But whenever he brought it up Peyton would go on and on about how it had to stay between them, and how nobody could find out. Oh well, he wasn't going to lie point blank to his brother. She would get over it.

The words that Nathan had just uttered caused Lucas to choke on the sip of beer he had just taken. Setting the cup down on the bar he wiped at his mouth, gathering up all the stray drops of beer. "You're what?!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "What? Do you want details? Okay well first we start kissing, and she does this thing with her tounge where she..." Nathan chuckled at Lucas' obvious discomfort.

"Stop! Stop Jesus just stop" Lucas pleaded, covering his ears with his hands. "What I ment was, since when and why?" He rephrased his question

"I don't know. Like two weeks ago. I stayed late to practice and she was finishing up a routine for cheerleading or something and I gave her a ride home, and we hung out for an hour and one thing just led to another" He explained.

Lucas starred at him in shock, this wasn't just some random girl that Nathan was known for sleeping with. This was Peyton. Their Peyton, their best friend. "So are you guys like dating now? Do you like her?"

Nathan quickly shook his head. Whatever him and Peyton had was strictly driven on raging hormones and teenage lust. They had been best friends forever and that was the extent of his feelings for her, as were hers for him. 

"No and no. It's kinda like a friends with benefit thing I guess. We hook up or whatever but there's no romantic feelings involved" Nathan clarified.

Lucas nodded slowly, trying to sort out his feelings on this new development. If they were happy with it, then who was he to stop them? But how would Haley feel? "Haley doesn't know?"

"No. Peyton said she was asking questions today, but she didn't tell her anything" He really didn't understand why they couldn't have just told Lucas and Haley about it in the beginning, now Haley was going to make a big deal that everyone held it back from her. Not that he cared though. 

"She's going to be upset" Lucas stated the obvious. 

"Oh well" Nathan replied, disinterested.

As if on cue, Haley came walking, or rather stumbling up to them with red plastic cup in her hand, the contents spilling over the edge.

"Hey guys" She waved enthusiastically, her speech slightly slurred. 

"Haley are you drunk already?" Lucas asked stepping closer to her.

"No!" She shook her head and then giggled. "Okay just a tiny bit" She said, holding up her thumb and forefinger to indicate a small amount.

"What the hell are you drinking? You were only gone for like 20 minutes" He said, trying to take the cup out of her hands, but her grip tightened and she refused to let go.

"I don't know Lukey. Whatever that nice boy Derek gave me" Haley shrugged, gulping down some of the unknown liquid.  
"Whose Derek?" Lucas questioned, not recalling the name.

Once again Haley shrugged, helpless.

"Don't you know not to take drinks from people you don't know?" Nathan chided.

Haley glared at him. "Who are you? The alcohol police?"

Nathan rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever. I'm gonna go find Peyton" He said, nodding to Lucas before turning and walking in the other direction.

"Hey Haley" A tall guy with sandy blonde spikey hair and bright green eyes said as he put his arm around Haleys shoulders. He was dressed in a dark green polo, and khaki shorts.

"Luke! This is the nice boy who gave me the drink" Haley exclaimed, leaning her head on Dereks shoulder and smiling up at him .

Derek chuckled and turned to Lucas. "Hey man, I didn't expect to find you guys here"

Lucas' eyes widen in surprise and he let out a breath of relief when he realized the familiar face. Derek Connoley. He was a friend from school, nice guy, good student and on the football team. "Yeah hey dude, it was kind of a last minute thing"

"Derek I want to dance" Haley stated, tugging on his hand and pointing to the dance floor.

"You mind?" He directed to Lucas.

"No, not at all. Just do me a favor don't let her drink anymore and maybe get her a couple aspirin. I don't want her passed out before we leave tonight" Lucas requested. Derek was a good guy, and he trusted him. But he didn't want Haley to get completely trashed to the point where he would need to carry her out of the house himself. And at the rate she was going, she as going to have one major hang over in the morning.

"Sure no problem" Derek nodded, and placed his hands on Haley hips, directing her towards the kitchen instead of the dance floor. Which of course Haley didn't notice considering her present state. 

Nathan walked up to Peyton who was currently standing next to the keg talking to some guy who had his hands all over her.

"Move" He simply stated.

The guy turned around at the new voice. "Excuse me?"  
"What part didn't you understand? I said move. Now" Nathan repeated, irritation creping into his voice. 

"Who the hell are you?" They nameless guy now dropped Peytons hands and faced Nathan fully.

"I'm the guy that is going to introduce your head to that fcking wall if you don't get out of my way" Nathan said louder this time, stepping forward. He towered over the guy by at least 3 inches and he loved the feeling of being in control.

"Do you know him?" The guy turned his gaze to Peyton, whose mouth was currently hanging wide open in shock. 

"Uh yeah. Its fine. I'll meet up with you uh later" She stumbled over her words, and watched as the guy, Mike, shrugged his shoulders, sidestepped Nathan and walked to the other side of the room.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Peyton screeched, her hands on her hips.

He stepped closer, his hands resting on the wall on either side of her head. "Lets go upstairs" 

"After you just chased away the guy I was talking to. Hmm lets not" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Was he joking?

"Like anything was going to happen with that duchebag" He moved one hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. "Come on Pey" He whispered, his lips clamping onto her neck. 

Peyton pushed him away immediately, in fear of someone seeing them. But quickly took his hand in hers, and led him up the winding staircase. They walked down the long hallway, weaving in between drunken couples who decided that the hallway was more suitable then a room. They came to a closed door right off the main hallway, and after making sure it was empty, the two walked in and shut the door behind them.

"Just so you know, the major hangover I'm going to be having in the morning is all because of you" Haley whined, dropping her head onto the kitchen table she was currently seated at.

"My fault huh? If I'm not mistaken you are the one who decided to drink 6 cups of beer in less then a half an hour" Mike chuckled, rubbing soft circles on Haleys back. "Besides those aspirin you just took will make it easier"

"It would have been more fun just to keep drinking" She countered, picking her head up and turning to look at Mike. He was really cute, and his eyes were amazing.  
Not as good as those gorgeous blue ones though 

Haley shook her head, riding the thought from her already jumbled mind.

"Maybe. But Lucas would have killed me if I didn't get you sobered up" He laughed once again at the dazed look on her face.

"Yeah yeah. He always like to ruin my fun" She said, a small smile playing on her lips. "I need to go to the bathroom" She pouted

"Try the one upstairs, there's line for every one down here" Mike said, looking down the hallway and noting the people standing outside either door. "Do you want me to come with you? Or can you handle it yourself?" He teased.

"I don't need an escort. But you better be here when I get back" Haley smiled, and made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Deciding to go left when she got to the landing, she started trying the row of doors. After finding that they were all bedroom and one was an office, she tried the last door. When she opened the door it was dark inside, and despite already knowing it wasn't the bathroom, her curiosity got the better of her and she flipped on the light anyway.

And then she regretted it because, there in the corner of the now brightly lit room was Nathan and Peyton. Both breathing hard. Her lip gloss was smeared and his hair was sticking in every direction. Haley could feel her stomach drop, and she had to literally close her mouth to stop herself from getting sick. So this was what they were hiding. This was the big secret. And for some reason the sight in front of her, made her want to run away. So that's what she did. Before she even knew what she was doing, Haley could feel herself backing out of the doorway and then she was running down the stairs. She could hear Peyton call after her, but she ignored it. The only thing she could focus on was getting out of that house. It felt suffocating now. She pushed her way through the now thinning crowd, and she caught sight of Lucas in the corner of her eye. She could hear him call out to her, but she ignored that too.

"Haley wait!" Peyton yelled louder this time, she walked passed Nathan and made her way to the door way of the bedroom.

"Wait, let me go" Nathan requested, pushing pass her and running the same path that Haley had just done. He knew this was going to happen. He knew that once Haley found out she would make a huge deal about it, and make Peyton feel guilty for not telling her. But he wasn't going to let that happen. If she wanted to yell at someone, she could yell at him. She could make him feel guilty, not Peyton.

As soon as Haley got out of the house, the cold wind brushed around her. She could feel the shivers going up her spine and the goose bumps rise on her arms. She rubbed her hands together, trying to bring some sort of heat source to her body. Haley took a seep breath, and tried to wrap her mind around what she had just found out. But before she could really think about it, she felt a hand grab her arm and swing her around. She expected to see Lucas standing there, but was met with a different pair of blue eyes. 

"Get off of me" She yanked her arm out of his grasp, and spun back around on her heel; walking further down the sidewalk. 

"Why are you so pissed about what you saw?" Nathan asked, genuially curious. What was between him and Peyton was exactly that, between him and Peyton. It had absolutely no effect on her so why did she have to make a big production out of it?

"I don't even know what I saw" Haley shook her head, picking up her pace as she walked.

Nathan took long strides to keep up with her. They were walking down an empty sidewalk, the music from the party only a faint whisper now. "Why does it matter to you that were together?"

Haley stopped at the word 'together', and laughed sarcastically. "So what you guys are dating now?" She bit out

"No" He responded, coming up to stand in front of her. 

"So what then? Huh?"

"Why do you care?" He shot back, ignoring her question.

"Because I do!" Haley yelled. She had every right to care. Peyton was her best friend and she deserved to know what was going on with her.

"Were just hooking up" Nathan shrugged. She was going to find out eventually, it might as well be now. Nobody else was outside so it didn't matter if she blew up and caused a scene. Which was most likely was going to happen.

"So you're just fcking for fun?" She yelled, her mouth falling open in shock. She would have never pictured Peyton as a friends with benefits kind of girl, and especially not with Nathan.

"If that's the way you see it. Then yeah" He could see the anger in her eyes, and he wondered what exactly she was mad about. The simple fact that they were sleeping together or the fact that they kept it from her. Nathan had seen the same look a million and one times before, but there as just something about her eyes this time that was different. It almost made him uncomfortable to see her so angry.

"How long?" She asked simply.

"Two weeks" He stated, gearing himself for her yelling. He knew she would be pissed, especially beacuse it had been going on for so long. He expected her to yell and scream at him, call him names and possibly hit him. But what she actually did do, surprised him the most.

As his answer registered in her mind, Haley could feel drops of water on her face. At first she thought it was raining, but after a second she realized that it wasn't raining. Those drops of water, were tears. Her tears. She was crying. Why the hell was she crying? Haley took an unsteady breath and tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. And as the salty tears ran down her soft cheeks she could hear a sob escaping her throat and her knees starting to buckle. She instinctively reached out in front of her, and Nathan grabbed her hand; pulling her closer to him. His arms wound around her back, and she buried her face in his chest. 

"Whats wrong?" Nathan asked, utterly confused as to what was going on. First she was screaming at him and then she was sobbing into his chest. He didn't understand what he had said to make her go into a fit of hysteria. Then again, he didn't understand Haley.

The sound of his voice made Haley cry harder. Her hands gripped his shoulders tighter, as she fought with herself to get under control. She had no idea why she was even crying, or why she was seeking comfort in Nathan of all people, or why the hell she cared so much about him and Peyton sleeping together. The only thing that she did know was that when she saw the two of them together, it hurt. A lot. And that confused her more then anything else.

So there's chapter 3, what did you guys think? Was it completely horrible? Please R/R


	5. Homebound

**Hey guys, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I went upstate at the last minute and I hardly had time to pack, let alone put up an author's note. I hope people are still interested in this story! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best! **

**Chapter 4****Homebound**

They had been standing there for what seemed like ever. Haley with her head on Nathans chest, her arms wound tight around his neck; and his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up against him. Her sobs had subsided, but he could still feel the warm tears soaking through his dark blue Abercombie polo. Occasionally Nathan would raise a hand to rub small circles on her back, or pat her head gently. He couldn't pretend that this wasn't awkward, because it an all honesty it was even beyond that. Him and Haley had never been affectionate with one another before, which meant no hugging, no kissing on the cheek, no linking arms. Physically this was the closest they had been to one another in all their years of knowing each other. In fact, if it wasn't for the sinking feeling in his stomach he more then likely would have pushed her away by now. But something made him hold onto her tighter. He had always seen Haley as this strong independent girl. That's exactly how she portrayed herself, to him at least. And now here she was, crying in his arms and he had no idea why. And for some reason, it unsettled him. He was concerned for her, even if he would never admit it aloud.

Haleys head was spinning. Everything was happening so fast, she felt as if it was suffocating her. Nathan and Peyton were sleeping together. They had been for two weeks. And they kept it from her. Had they kept it from Lucas too? Or did he just not tell her? How did this happen? How did it start? Were they're really any romantic feelings involved? And why the hell did it hurt her so much when she finally did find out? All of these questions were jumbled inside her mind but before she could even begin to answer them, footsteps pounded on the pavement and a new voice was introduced.

"Haley?" Lucas called out. His voice was soft, but his eyes were clouded with confusion. When he saw Haley run down the stairs he could already tell that she was angry, her usual bright smile was turned into a fierce scowl. And then when he saw Nathan chasing behind her after coming down the same stairs that Peyton was now looking down from, he could pretty much guess what had happen. He tried to make his way through the crowd and catch up to them, but some drunken girl had tripped in front of him. After helping her up, and making sure she was steady enough to stand on her own, he darted out of the house. After not seeing either Haley nor Nathan in the front yard which was now littered with red and blue plastic cups, and even a few passed out teenagers, his next thought was to go to the car. As he made his way down the gravel path leading up to the house he could see something further down on the sidewalk, or rather someone. Two figures. He approached them slowly, not entirely sure if it as Nathan and Haley or not. When he was close enough and he could see that, those two huddled people were in fact his brother and best friend, he quickened his pace.

As soon as he heard Lucas' voice and saw his upcoming figure, he had expected Haley to push away from him and go straight for his awaiting arms. But she didn't. In fact she hadn't moved at all. When Lucas finally arrived at their side, Nathan shot him a helpless look and shrugged his shoulders slightly. He tilted his head down until his lips met Haleys ear. "Haley Lucas is here" He whispered.

She could feel his hot breath tickling the skin right below her ear. At his words, her hands tightened on his shoulder, refusing to let go. Haley picked her head up slowly off his chest, her eyes traveling up his body until they connected with his. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were all blotchy. Her hair was mess and her feet were killing her from standing up so long. She could hear Lucas' faint voice from next to her. But it didn't matter, none of it mattered. Because all she cared about in that one moment was his eyes. She finally understood what girls meant when they said they could drown in them. His eyes were so intense, yet they provided a feeling of safety at the same time.

Nathan had been watching her closely. The way her head slightly shook from the tears, the way that one piece of hair kept falling out from behind her ear, no matter the countless times she had pushed it back into place. The way every time he spoke, her grasp would tighten around him. Like she was afraid he was going to let her go. But what she didn't know, was that he had no intention of doing so. And now, when she was looking up at him. Her big chocolate brown eyes were staring into his own blue ones. She looked so helpless, so small. In that moment her eyes were pleading with him, in such a way that when she gently pushed away from him, he was reluctant to let her go.

"Luke" Haleys fragile voice called out, she stumbled away from Nathan and was immediately wrapped into Lucas' awaiting arms. She wasn't crying anymore, the tears had stopped but was replaced with a solemn expression. Her eyes were tired, and her features reflected it as well.

"Lets get you home" Lucas whispered gently. He knew better then to ask what had happen now. It would be a waste of breath anyway. Haley was obviously in no condition for talking, and from the look on Nathans face, neither was he.

"I'll get Peyton and the car, you guys just wait here" Nathan said, already backing away. Lucas nodded in response, and that was all he needed to turn on his heel and walk away. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, in fact he hadn't been sure of anything since he chased Haley out of the house earlier that night. And things had only gotten a whole lot more confusing since then. Before he had a chance to start thinking things through, he spotted Peyton in the doorway of the house.

"Peyton!" He called out, and after receiving no responses he called out her name again, louder this time. This got her attention, and within another minute she was by his side.

"What happen? Where's Haley?" She looked around frantically for any sign of Haley or Lucas, but came up short. She had tried to follow Lucas out of the house, but lost him some were in the crowd. And instead of wondering around looking for the three of them, she figured she would just wait for someone to find her. Besides she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to find anyone yet. She had no idea what she would say to Haley, or even Lucas for that matter.

"She's with Lucas. Don't worry about her she's fine. I'm going to get the car and then were going to meet them down the block a little" Nathan said, already walking towards the car. He didn't feel like explaining everything to Peyton, then again what was he suppose to say anyway?

"What do you mean down the block? Why are they down there?" Peyton asked, confused. She looked down the side walk but couldn't make anything out.

"Haley drank too much, she needed to walk it off; she went to far and Lucas doesn't want to carry her all the way back" He lied. Or at least, partly. Haley really did have to much to drink tonight, which was probably the main cause of her strange behavior, but something about her eyes made Nathan believe she was more herself in those couple minutes that he was holding her, then she had ever been before.

"Well what did she say to you? Was she mad that we kept it from her?" She inquired, curious as to what had happened.

"I don't know if she was mad" Nathan answered honestly. He still couldn't figure out what Haley was mad about, or why she was crying.

"How do you not know?" Peyton exclaimed.

By this time they had already reached the car, and Nathan was more then done with this conversation. He just wanted to get Lucas and Haley, and then get her home where he knew she would be okay.

"Nathan answer me!"

"I don't fcking know Peyton! Just get in the damn car and ask her yourself" He yelled, getting into the drives seat and slamming the door. Peyton was unfazed at his dramatics, but got in the passengers seat nonetheless. As soon as she closed the door, Nathan sped off down the block. Slowing down at the next corner, he could see Lucas and Haley standing in the same spot he had left them in. He pulled the car up to the curb, and watched as Lucas nudged Haley forward. They walked slowly to the car, and Lucas got in the back seat first, helping Haley in next. Once they were situated Haley rested her head in Lucas' lap, her feet outstretched beside her.

"Haley are you okay?" Peyton asked, her voice filled with worry. "Sleepy time" Haley mumbled, and with that her eyes fell closed and in the next minute you could hear her breathing even out. Nathan kept his eyes trained on her in the rear view mirror, before finally pulling away from the curb and starting the trip back to Tree Hill.

Lucas absently stroked Haleys hair, knowing it always provided comfort to her. And even if she couldn't feel it right now because she was sleeping, it was helping him as well .

"What the hell happened? "He broke the awkward silence with the obvious question. He was past pleasantries now.

"I don't know. She walked in on me and Peyton kissing and she ran out of the room. I followed her out of the house and she asked what was going on, so I told her. She started yelling and then she just started crying. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer me. So I just held her, and then you came" Nathan said, going over the events of the night in his head.

"She was crying?" Peyton asked surprised, and Nathan nodded in response.

The car once again fell silent after that, everybody caught up in their own thoughts. The ride back to Tree Hill seemed to drag on forever, but once they arrived home, it seemed to come too soon.

"Alright whose going where?" Nathan asked. They were sitting at a red light in the intersection.

"Go to Haleys, I'm going to stay with her tonight" Lucas spoke up

Nathan turned to get Peytons answer, but found her asleep. Her head resting on the cool class of the window, her blonde curls cascading over her face. He smiled slightly. As the light turned green, Nathan made a right onto Oakwood and drove down about half way until he reached the James' estate. He pulled up the long winding driveway and stopped the car. Lucas got out, and gently picked Haley up out of the seat and carried her up the front porch steps, where Nathan was waiting by the door.

"There's an extra key under the planter" He whispered.

Nathan bent down and retrieved the small gold key, before sliding it easily into the lock, and turning it until a quiet click echoed through the metal. He pushed the big oak door open, and stepped aside waiting for Lucas to pass him. After he did so, Nathan stepped in after him and quietly shut the door again. He followed Lucas' lead, up the spiral stair case and down the long hallway. The house was dark and silent, and she wondered where her parents were. He pushed open the third door on the left, and once again let Lucas walk in first.

Lucas carefully placed Haley on her bed. He removed her sandals, and tucked her in under the massive blue comforter. "I'm going to go get her some water and aspirin" He whispered, walking out of the room.

Nathan stood there for a minute, not sure of what to do. He thought of just leaving then, letting Lucas handle everything. But something held him back, something wouldn't let him turn away yet. He slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down carefully on the side, as not to disturb her. She looked so peaceful then, angelic almost. Nathan reached out his hand, and brushed some of the stray hair out of her face. "You are one confusing girl Haley James" He chuckled lightly. Nathan pulled the blankets around her a little tighter, wanting to make sure she was comfortable. His eyes traveled to her face again, and he sighed. "You scared me tonight" He admitted quietly. Leaning up he brushed a light kiss to her forehead and stood up off the bed. With one last look back, he made his way to the door, before stepping out of it.

"How long have you been standing there?" Nathan asked, surprised to see Lucas leaning on the wall opposite Haleys room.

Lucas looked at him, a small smile stretching across his lips. "Long enough"

"Whatever. I need to go before Peyton wakes up. Call me tomorrow morning" Nathan said quickly, walking past Lucas and heading down

"Wait, Nathan" Lucas called out, following his brother down the stairs. Nathan stopped by the front door, turning around.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked. He hadn't meant to over hear him talking to Haley, but by the time he got to Haleys bedroom door, it was too late.

"I'm fine. Take care of Haley" Nathan answered shortly, before walking back to his car. He got in the driver's seat, and rested his head on the headrest, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Lucas staying here tonight?"

Nathan jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, and looked over to see Peyton was now awake. Her head was still resting on the window, but her blonde curls were pushed out her face, now resting behind her shoulders.

"Yeah. When did you wake up?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago. I was going to go inside, but I figured it would be better just to wait for you out here" She said, finally taking her gaze off the house to meet Nathans.

He nodded. "Probably" Lucas didn't seem mad about the news, just surprised; and given Haleys reaction, it was more then likely better to give them some time to adjust. At least until tomorrow. "Do you want me to take you home or.." He trailed off, not sure where she wanted to go tonight.

"Can I just stay with you tonight?" She asked quietly.

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, of course. Lets go to your house though. No reason to unleash the wrath of Dan at 2:45 in the morning" He laughed. No matter what happen between him and Peyton, in the end it would always come down to the fact that they were best friends. And even if things were a little awkward between them right now, that fact overshadowed it.

Nathan started the car and pulled out of the driveway, leaving Haley Lucas and the dark silence of the her house behind. He pulled up in front of Peytons house about 10 minutes later, and they both got out, making their way in the house and up to her room.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked, taking off her shoes and tossing them in her closet.

"No" He answered simply, watching her.

Peyton walked closer to him, her eyes connecting with his. When she was within an inch of his still body, she stopped and leaned up. Her lips lightly brushing across his own, until he responded. They knew where this was going, and this time it wasn't about lust or hormones, it was based on comfort. And maybe even predictability. It was hard to try and seek comfort from your best friend in a strictly platonic way, considering for the past two weeks they had been sleeping together. So when Peyton slipped her hands under his shirt, he let her pull it off of him. And when Nathan eased her back on her bed, she let him. It made sense in a way, two best friends that loved each other, comforting one another. What didn't make sense however, was that after it was over, and Peytons head rested on Nathans chest, his arm wrapped around her back, her sleeping peacefully; was the fact that the last girl Nathan saw in his mind before he drifted off into sleep was not the girl currently asleep in his arms, but that of the girl who he held earlier that night._So, what did you think? Good, Bad, Horrible? Please Reply!_


End file.
